The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, commercially grown as a potted Chrysanthemum and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Kistar Dark’.
The new Chrysanthemum is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of the Chrysanthemum×morifolium cultivar Kistar, not patented. The new Chrysanthemum was discovered by the Inventor on a single flowering plant in a population of plants of ‘Kistar’ in a controlled environment in Monster, The Netherlands in September, 2005.
Asexual reproduction of the new Chrysanthemum by vegetative tip cuttings was first conducted in 's-Gravenzande, The Netherlands in November, 2005. Asexual reproduction by cuttings has shown that the unique features of this new Chrysanthemum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.